Viewtiful Miraculous
by aidanthegamer5
Summary: Joe and Silvia find themselves in Paris, home of the famous superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir! But when both of their archenemies combine their powers, it creates a huge threat that can only be conquered by the power of four-person teamwork!
1. Chapter 1

Marinette and Adrien were in the park, taking a stroll near the Trocadéro. It had been a few months since they both revealed their secret to the other, and subsequently started dating. However, they still hadn't told any of their friends about their secret identities, because they didn't want to jeopardize anything. "You know, we haven't really had any akumatized villains to fight recently…" lamented Adrien. "And that's a bad thing? Come on, no one in Paris has gotten angry recently. Even we deserve a break," said Marinette. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue hole appeared on the wall. It tossed out two short figures: a guy in a cap and a blue shirt with the letters "HMD" on it, and a blonde girl in a cyan outfit. Marinette and Adrien, unsure of what to do, stood there in shock. Suddenly, the boy groaned and rubbed his head. "What _was_ that?" he asked the girl. "I dunno…but I have a feeling we're not in Movieland anymore," responded the girl. "Um…are you guys okay?" asked Marinette. The boy and the girl both looked up. "Yea, we're fine, but, uh…where _are_ we?" asked the boy. Adrien pointed to the viewable Eiffel Tower in the distance. "…Oh." "My name is Marinette, and this is my boyfriend, Adrien," introduced Marinette. Adrien waved. "Who are you two?" "I'm Joe, and this is my girlfriend, Silvia." Joe grinned.

Silvia looked angrily at Joe. "Joe, if you plan on staying here, I hope you know you need to find a way for our V-Watches to work." "Oh yea, those things on your wrist that let you transform into superheroes, right?" asked Adrien. "Yea, they're pretty cool. I become Viewtiful Joe, and Silvia here becomes Sexy Silvia!" explained Joe. Adrien responded, "Oh, I know! I'm a big fan of your movies." Marinette gave him a look of confusion. Adrien explained, "Joe and Silvia can use those watches to turn into superheroes in movies. Sounds pretty familiar…" Adrien slyly hinted. Marinette responded with a very clear no. Adrien pulled her aside. "So what if they know? It's not like they'll go and tell everyone, they literally just met us!" Adrien argued. "But _we_ just met _them_ too! We don't know if they'll blab or not!" responded Marinette. She looked back at them. "…Though, if they're fellow superheroes, I'm sure they can keep a secret," she added. Adrien looked at them as well. "Hey Joe, you're a big fan of superheroes, right?" Joe nodded excitedly, while Silvia just shook her head. Marinette quickly pulled them, along with Adrien, aside. "Okay, well, you can't tell anyone this, but…we're Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Joe nearly exploded. "You're _the_ Ladybug and Cat Noir?!" Marinette quickly shushed Joe. "Careful, Joe, we can't have everyone knowing our superhero identities." "Yea, yea, I know the whole spiel," Joe replied nonchalantly. "Why not?" asked Silvia. Adrien explained, "There's an evil villain hiding in Paris named Hawk Moth, and he's after our Miraculouses." "Miraculouses?" asked Silvia. Marinette showed her earrings, and Adrien showed his ring. "They're the things that let us transform into superheroes," continued Adrien. "Correction: they're one of _two_ things that let you transform into superheroes," said a voice from Adrien's shirt. Suddenly, a little black cat-like creature came out of Adrien's shirt, and a little red bug-like creature with black spots came out of Marinette's bag. Joe and Silvia jumped back. The black creature started, "Name's Plagg. I'm a kwami. I give Adrien the power of bad luck and such." The red one added, "I'm Tikki! I give Marinette the power of good luck!"

Joe slowly walked towards Plagg in awe of this new reveal. Silvia, completely freaked out by Tikki being able to talk, nearly screamed. Marinette quickly covered Silvia's mouth before a sound came out. Tikki continued, "Remember, no one must know about us, so you need to keep this a secret." Joe and Silvia both nodded. Marinette lifted her hand off of Silvia's mouth. Adrien turned to Silvia and asked, "So why exactly are you here?" "Well, we don't exactly know," answered Silvia. She gestured to the wall where the portal was. "It popped up in our world, and Joe got a little curious," she explained, while turning angrily towards Joe at his mention. "Hey, it could've been a new adventure! I miss those guys from Tatsunoko and Marvel!" Joe defended. "And look where we are now! We're in Paris, with the one and only-" Marinette quickly shushed Joe. "-the one and only Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Joe finished, whispering the last part. Adrien, however, pointed out, "That's true and all, but we haven't exactly been given the opportunity to fight crime recently. Things have been surprisingly calm." "Well, I, for one, wouldn't mind a tour of Paris," declared Silvia. "You know what they say, it's the city of love!" added Marinette. "Come on, we'll show you around. But you get the special kind of tour! Tikki, spots on!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug right before Joe and Silvia's eyes, and Joe nearly pooped his pants of excitement. Adrien laughed. "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien followed suit by transforming into Cat Noir, and grabbed Joe. Marinette grabbed Silvia as well, and the two took off.

The portal, however, was still open. And soon after the four had left, a purple figure with horns and wings popped out. "So, my rival ended up here, did he? I'm sure it won't be hard to find him. He's my rival — he HAS to fight me! And this time, I'm going to beat him!" the figure declared, before taking off. After the figure left, the portal closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe and Silvia couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were being given an aerial tour of Paris by its two protectors! They passed by the Eiffel Tower, the Champs-Élysée, the Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre, everything! Silvia was completely awestruck by the views, while Joe was completely awestruck over the fact that he was getting to hang out with two actual superheroes.

As Joe and Silvia were flying in the air, Marinette questioned their superhero forms. "Silvia, you said that Joe needed to figure out a way for your watches to work - what exactly did you mean by that?" Silvia explained, "The thing about the V-Watch is that it can only work when we're being filmed in our movies. I'm not sure whether or not it'll work in your world." Adrien responded, "It couldn't hurt to try. Who knows? It may work." Adrien and Marinette set Joe and Silvia down, with Silvia saying, "I hope this works…", before the two posed and shouted, "Henshin-a-go-go, baby!" To their surprise, they were able to transform into their superhero forms, with no reprecussions. "Awesome! It worked! And I still look as stylish as ever!" exclaimed Joe. Adrien added, "We gotta get a picture of the four of us together. Would you do the honors, m'lady?" "Sure thing, kitty!", Marinette responded, and she pulled out her yo-yo, turning it into a flip-faced camera. The four posed for a picture, and right after Marinette took the picture, a purple figure flew up behind them, knocking them off balance.

"So, this is where you ran off to, my viewtiful rival!" the purple figure exclaimed. The four turned around in shock, with Joe and Silvia being the most surprised. "Alastor!" Joe exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!" demanded Silvia. "I followed you here, through the portal!" Alastor explained. "You can't escape me, Joe! We were destined to fight in the most epic battle!"

Marinette and Adrien got into a fighting pose. "Looks like your epic battle is a 4 on 1 fight!" said Adrien. "Well, that's fine by me!" Alastor responded. He began to take flight, shooting lightning all over the place. The four of them scattered in different directions, dodging the lightning strikes. Joe threw Voomerangs and Shocking Pink Bombs at him, with Silvia shooting her pistol as well. Despite shooting only once, both Adrien and Marinette noticed that they saw Alastor getting hit three times. "That's her Replay VFX," Adrien explained. "It lets her hit enemies up to three times with one attack, making it all the more stronger." Hearing this, in her other gun, she shot more times, but the bullets seemed to home in on Alastor. "I don't just use the Replay, Adrien," Silvia said, smirking.

While the two had Alastor distracted, Adrien came up from behind and knocked him out of the air with his staff, knocking Alastor to the ground; Joe and Silvia leaped up in the air and shouted, "Red Hot Kick!" and "Cool Blue Kick!", divekicking Alastor. Alastor looked up with slight annoyance. He flew back up, this time out of reach, before shooting off multiple swords. While Marinette was fighting off the swords with her yo-yo, she looked over to see Joe fighting them off barehandedly. She looked a little closer, and saw what he was doing: to her surprise, it seemed as though he was slowing down time, and then speeding it up, like a superpower.

"Is that one of your special abilities, Joe?" Marinette asked, genuinely curious about her new friends' abilities. "Two, actually. The first one's the Slow VFX. It lets me slow down things around me so I can dodge attacks in a truly viewtiful fashion, like The Matrix," Joe explained. "It also helps me power up attacks, and fight special quick-moving enemies. If I want time to move faster, and deal out tons of hits in a short time, I use my Mach Speed VFX." "You know, I've always wanted to see those powers in action," Adrien said. "Hey Joe, you wanna see my superpower?" he asked. Alastor, somewhat curious too, swooped down to attack Adrien. Adrien shouted "Cataclysm!" and charged up bad luck energy in his hand, before touching the nearby building that he lured Alastor under. The building completely collapsed, leaving Alastor under all the rubble. However, that wasn't quite enough to bring him down, as Alastor still had a bit of life left in him. "Well, I guess I'm the last one for show and tell," Marinette said, smiling. "Lucky Charm!" She threw her yo-yo into the air, using her good luck powers to summon a metallic rod. "A rod? What good will this do?" Marinette said in confusion. As the four were crowded around Marinette and her new item, Alastor found the perfect opportunity to strike, and fired a lightning bolt at the group. Miraculously, it seemed to only hit Marinette. As Adrien, Joe, and Silvia looked at her to make sure she was okay, her eyes lightened up. "I've got an idea," she said.

Alastor could not hear what was happening, as the four were huddled around and whispering. He prepared another lightning strike, and at the same moment he launched it, Marinette threw the rod towards Alastor, yelling, "Catch!" Alastor caught the rod in confusion, and failed to realize that the metallic properties of the rod caused the lightning to go right back at him and knock him down, which was all they needed to finish him off. As the four celebrated, Marinette took the rod from Alastor, and threw it up in the air, yelling, "Miraculous Ladybug!" The building Adrien had destroyed magically fixed itself, with Joe and Silvia being both equally surprised.

"This…isn't over…" Alastor said, through his very exhausted state. He tried to get up to continue to fight, before Silvia stopped him. "In case you haven't noticed, we're now in a different dimension. It'd be a good idea if we didn't leave it in a mess once we leave." "There's…no leaving…the portal I followed you in…it closed on my way out…" Joe, Silvia, Marinette, and Adrien all simultaneously gasped in shock. Silvia, however, continued, "Well, now our main focus is to get back home. And we can't constantly fight you to fulfill your wish for an "ultimate battle". So why don't you just go somewhere else for a while and leave us be while we figure out a way not to be stuck here for the rest of our lives." Alastor looked to Joe, and said, "Don't let her do this, man…you and I were meant to be arch-rivals!" "…She's kinda right, we do need to figure out a way to get home," Joe said. Alastor, now confused and upset, quickly flew off. Marinette quickly brightened up the mood by saying, "If you guys need a way to get back home, Adrien and I know a couple of guys who might be able to help." "But first, we'll all need to change back," added Adrien. "Remember, no one else knows that we're Ladybug and Cat Noir." The four, one by one, changed back into their regular attire.


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor was still flying, confused. "Joe's my arch-rival…we were meant to fight the ultimate battle! So why…?" He flew down by the Louvre, and slumped by the fountain.

Suddenly, a man in his lair opened up his giant window, declaring, "The thrill of a fight with your rival is always something to love. And when you don't get it, of course you're going to be upset. Which makes this newcomer the perfect prey for my akuma!" A butterfly flew into his hand, and he covered it with the other, infecting it, and turning it into a dark color. He let the butterfly go, and said, "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!"

The butterfly made its way to the Louvre, and possessed Alastor's belt buckle. Alastor looked up, and a butterfly-shaped light appeared around his face. "Alastor, I am Hawk Moth," said the man in the lair. "I know you're not from this world, but your anger and sadness are still visible to me. I understand you want the most epic battle with your rival?" "I do!", replied Alastor. "Well, I can give you the power to win against them and their new friends! But in return, I'll need you to bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Do we have a deal?" Hawk Moth asked. "I'm nobody's pawn, Hawk Moth. I'm not helping you with your agenda!" Alastor retorted. "Agenda? Oh no, you misunderstand. You're not working for me, we're working for each other. You're helping me achieve my goal, while I'm helping you achieve yours. Does that make it sound better?" Hawk Moth replied. "You've got yourself a deal, Hawk Moth!" Alastor said. Darkness surrounded him, and Alastor transformed into a demonic version of himself, and declared, in a dark and menacing voice, "I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me."

Meanwhile, Marinette, Adrien, Joe, and Silvia all walked to Collège Françoise Dupont, and went into the courtyard. There, Marinette and Adrien quickly introduced their new friends. Adrien started, "Guys, these are Joe and Silvia. You may recognize them from-" "Viewtiful Joe! I'm a huge fan of your movies!" Kim interrupted. "But wait, why are they here?" "Well, there was a portal that popped up in our world, and Joe got curious and dragged me in there," Silvia explained. "We then showed up in full view of the Eiffel Tower, and met Marinette and Adrien." "But apparently, a little while after we came in, the portal we came in through closed up, so now we're stuck here," Joe said. "And that's where you two come in," Marinette said, pointing to Max and Markov. "We need some technology that'll be able to replicate the portal, in order to send these two back home. Can you do that?"

Max confidentially pushed up his glasses and said, "A challenge worthy of my talents. And it would be an honor to help out famous movie stars such as yourselves." "Let's do this, Max!" Markov said, with a happy expression on his face. Max immediately pulled out blueprint paper and started drawing. "I've never really had to create an interdimensional portal, but I'm going to do the best I can! I'll make sure you guys get home safe and-"

Suddenly, a huge rumbling caused everyone and everything to shake. "What was that?" asked Silvia. The rumbling grew stronger. Suddenly, lightning struck the courtyard. "JOE!" screamed a deep voice. Everyone looked up in horror at the new akumatized villain. "Alastor?!" Joe and Silvia exclaimed. "Oh no… He must have gotten infected by one of Hawk Moth's akumas!" Marinette realized. "Everyone, run quickly to safety! Max, Markov, take shelter in the science lab and continue your work there!" she continued. "What about you?" Max asked. "Don't worry about us right now," Adrien said. "We just want to make sure you guys are safe." Max nodded and ran to the lab.

The four quickly ran outside of the school and transformed into their superhero counterparts. They tried to attack Alastor - yo-yo, staff, Voomerangs, Shocking Pink Bombs, heart bullets - but nothing worked. "Now you cannot defeat me," Alastor exclaimed. "This is truly the ultimate battle!"

"What are we gonna do?!" asked Silvia. "We can't exactly do anything!" "Well, maybe we can," said Joe. "I know all about the whole akumatization thing: Hawk Moth always goes for something that the person is touching. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that skull on his forehead looks a lot like the little belt buckle he has." "Great idea, Joe!" said Adrien. "And if it was just a belt buckle before, I can probably knock it off with my staff." He chucked his staff at Alastor, who, surprisingly, seemed to be ready to take the hit. The skull didn't fall off. "Let me try grabbing it with my yo-yo," said Marinette. She tossed her yo-yo at Alastor, who, again, took the attack, and wrapped it around the skull and pulled. It still did not come off. Silvia gasped. "It's stuck _to_ him!" she realized.

Alastor laughed. "Did you really think Hawk Moth was that stupid?!" he exclaimed. He suddenly started circling around the four of them very quickly. Before they could realize what was happening, Marinette, Adrien, Joe, and Silvia were lifted up off their feet and thrown into the now massive tornado that Alastor had created. After he was sure that enough damage had been caused, Alastor transformed into his sword form and sliced the tornado in half, prematurely ending it. Joe and Silvia went flying off in one direction, while Marinette and Adrien went flying off in another.

"Alastor, what have you done?!" Hawk Moth exclaimed angrily. "You've let their Miraculouses escape!" "I told you, Hawk Moth," Alastor retorted. "I don't work for anyone. I work on my own free will!" Hawk Moth growled and stated, "If you cannot get me their Miraculouses, I will take away your powers and end this "ultimate battle" of yours!" Alastor growled back and said, "Fine! You will have your stupid treasures. But I will wait for them to come to me. It will make it all the more entertaining for me, and all the more harder for them."


	4. Chapter 4

Joe and Silvia woke up, after having been knocked out from landing after being launched by the tornado. "What...happened?" Silvia asked Joe. "We're...back to normal?" "I...guess so...hey…! Where's my V-Watch?!" Joe started to panic. Without their V-Watches, they couldn't fight regularly, much less defeat Alastor. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! Whatarewegonnadowhatarewegonnadowhatarewegonnadooooooooooo?!" Joe started to panic. Silvia, however, had taken notice to something. "Joe, look!" Joe stopped panicking and looked to where Silvia was pointing. There, on the ground, were Marinette's earrings and Adrien's ring. "It's their Miraculouses!" Joe said. "They're the things that transform Marinette and Adrien, right?" Silvia confirmed. Joe nodded, then quickly realized something. "If we can't use our V-Watches," he said while walking over to pick up the ring, "then I'm sure Marinette and Adrien wouldn't mind if we used these." Silvia pondered the thought. "Come on, Silvia, we don't really have a choice. Alastor's out there destroying the city, and we have to put a stop to him, no matter what." Silvia nodded. "You're right. Let's put these to good use!"

She picked up the earrings and put them on, while Joe put on the ring. Tikki and Plagg came out, and quickly realized that these two were not Marinette and Adrien. "Tikki! Plagg! We need your help!" Silvia said. "Our V-Watches have disappeared, but we found the Miraculouses instead," Joe explained. "You have to let us use Marinette and Adrien's powers for the time being! We have to put a stop to Alastor!"

Tikki flew up to Silvia and asked, "Are you sure you're able to handle it? The Miraculous's powers are, well...miraculous!" Plagg reassuringly said, "If they can handle their own power, then I'm sure they can handle this." Joe and Silvia nodded in agreement. "We can handle it," they said in sync. Tikki nodded in affirmation.

"Good, then all you need to do to use the powers of Ladybug is say the words "Spots on!" Then, you'll transform into Ladybug." Silvia nodded. "Tikki, spots on!" she exclaimed, and transformed into Ladybug. She held her yo-yo and lamented, "It's not exactly like my gun, but it'll do." Joe looked at Plagg and said, "I know how this goes. Plagg, claws out!" Joe then transformed into Cat Noir. The two then headed out into Paris to find their powered-up enemy.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien woke up as well, after being knocked out themselves from landing after being launched by the tornado. "Ugh...what happened?" Marinette said. "I think we got launched by that tornado and were knocked out cold," said Adrien. He put his hand up to his face out of exhaustion, and quickly realized something. "My ring! Where's my ring?!" he exclaimed. Marinette checked her ears. "My earrings are gone too!" "We can't fight Alastor without our Miraculouses!" Adrien panicked. Shortly after, however, he caught sight of something on the ground. "Is that…?" he said while walking towards the object. Marinette quickly remembered. "That's Joe and Silvia's V-Watches!" she exclaimed. They picked up the items. "Well, if we're going to defeat Alastor, we'll have to use these for now," Adrien said. "But we still have to get the akuma!" Marinette said. "Without Ladybug's powers, I can't purify the akuma and bring everything back to normal! You remember what happened that one time." Adrien nodded. "Well, then we'll look for them in the city. We still can't leave Alastor unattended, though." "You're right," Marinette agreed.

"So, uh...how do we use these?" "Well, do you remember what Joe and Silvia did? They posed, and said:" Adrien stopped to pose. "Henshin-a-go-go, baby!" Adrien then gained Joe's superhero outfit. "Ooh, I like that! I guess that makes you Viewtiful Adrien now!" Marinette said. "Now you try," Adrien said. Marinette cleared her throat and posed. "Henshin-a-go-go, baby!" she exclaimed, and gained Silvia's outfit. "Cool! Then that means you're-"

The author of the story quickly realized something: he couldn't use the word "sexy" to describe someone like Marinette. That would be way too inappropriate. He thought up a list of adjectives to describe a good-looking female, in order to find a more suitable word for Marinette, and continued writing.

"-Pretty Marinette!" said Adrien. "Pretty Marinette, huh? Has a nice ring to it!" Marinette agreed. "Now let's go get our Miraculouses back!" The two headed off into the city.

Max and Markov, meanwhile, were continuing to work on the portal. Other students had taken shelter in the lab, and some admired how quickly Max and Markov were working. In just a matter of minutes, Max had built a simple device. "This device will allow us to pinpoint the universe that Joe and Silvia came from. From there, we can build the portal to connect to its exact location in the multiverse, and, once the akuma has been purified and everything's been returned to normal, we can send our new friends back to their home!"

He used the device to scroll through a multitude of universes. He passed by many universes: a universe with a group of high school girls accompanied by both a white and a black cat; a universe with a girl in a green dress and a boy in a red hoodie; a universe with a young boy fighting alongside a purple and dark red figure, a lavender figure, and a white and blue figure; a universe with a white dog with red markings on her; a universe where a white-haired man in a red outfit was fighting against a white-haired man in a blue outfit; a universe with a blue robot fighting a robot that looked like a tree; but no luck of finding the one he was looking for. Suddenly, Kim pointed and said, "That one! That's their universe!"

"Are you sure?" Max asked. "Of course! I'd recognize that location anywhere. That is definitely Joe's universe," Kim confirmed. Max nodded, and proceeded to write down the universe's coordinates. "Now that we've got our location, it's time to go to work. Everyone in here, if we want to get this done as quickly as possible, we'll all need to work together. Who's ready to do some science?"


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette and Adrien ran back to the school as fast as they could, getting used to their new outfits. "I feel much more flexible in this than I do my other outfit," said Adrien. "I think I like the old one better, but I don't exactly have a choice now," lamented Marinette. As the two jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Marinette and Adrien saw the villain from afar. "There he is!" pointed Adrien. "Let's get him!" He attempted to leap off, before Marinette stopped him.

"We can't go rushing in without a plan, especially since we're not using our normal weapons. We need to think up something first." "Did you have something in mind?" said Adrien. "Well, the Desperado can home in on the opponent, so if you can distract him long enough for me to land a shot, then we can shoot him down," explained Marinette. "But what about the akuma?" "We'll figure that out later. If we can bring him down, then we can tie him up with something and hope we find our Miraculouses to fix everything."

Meanwhile, Joe and Silvia were flying through the skies of Paris. "I could get used to this!" Silvia said excitedly. "I know, right? I almost don't wanna give these back to Marinette and Adrien!" agreed Joe. Silvia shot him a look. "Kidding, kidding," said Joe. When the two saw the school was within distance, they stopped. "We need a plan," Silvia said. "We can't use our normal powers, so we'll have to make do with these." She looked at her yo-yo. "If Marinette can use this to drag someone down, then I don't see why I can't either. You distract him, so I can latch onto him and bring him down." "You got it!" Joe cracked his knuckles and leapt away.

Adrien and Joe lept from building to building, not knowing what the other's plan was. When both of them were within distance of Alastor, they both initiated an attack: Adrien, with a Red Hot Kick, and Joe, with his staff. Alastor noticed both of them, and quickly flew up to avoid getting hit; this resulted in Adrien and Joe crashing into each other and falling down. Both rubbed their heads from the impact, and looked at each other angrily and shouted, "hey, watch where you're going!" before realizing who the other was. "Adrien?" asked Joe. "Joe?" asked Adrien. Hawk Moth, very much aware of the situation, commented, "That's not the real Cat Noir...and why is Adrien dressed up like the red one from before?"

Silvia and Marinette came running up to them, and, after realizing what had happened, they too had the same level of shock that Joe and Adrien had. Before they could say anything, however, they looked up to see that Alastor was about to attack. "Run!" Adrien shouted, and the four bolted into the school. They went into a side room to keep themselves hidden from the open roof school. "What are you doing with our Miraculouses?" asked Marinette. "I could say the same thing about our V-Watches!" retorted Silvia. Joe and Adrien, sensing danger brewing, backed up slowly. Finally, Joe spoke. "When we woke up from being blown away by that tornado, our V-Watches were missing, but Silvia found your earrings and your ring! We knew we had to defeat Alastor, so we borrowed them just for the time being!" Adrien nodded. "That's what happened to us - we woke up, and we found your V-Watches!" Marinette and Silvia looked at each other and sighed. "This was all a big misunderstanding - no one stole anything from anyone. So how about we give everyone back their-"

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Alastor tauntingly said, "Found you!" The four quickly left the room. "We'll deal with what belongs to who later," said Marinette. "But right now, we need to take this guy down!" She held up one of the Desperado instinctively, as if to use Lucky Charm, and then remembered that it wasn't her yo-yo. "Oh...right." She instead took aim with it, and attempted to shoot Alastor down. However, Alastor was too quick for her, and dodged every shot. Frustrated, she pulled out the other of the two, and fired some more, to no avail. Meanwhile, Joe launched his staff, making it extend, and it landed on a piece of the building that fell; he leaped on the end in the air just as Adrien landed on the end on the ground, and Adrien was launched into the air, in position to attack Alastor, and fired off a Shocking Pink Bomb at him. In an attempt to avoid both the firing from Marinette and the bomb from Adrien, he flew backwards, but Silvia, who had moved to behind him, kicked him in the back by surprise, knocking him into both the bomb and the firing. Alastor, annoyed at the thought of losing, flew up into the air again, and declared, "This isn't over! I WILL be victorious in this ultimate battle!" He then conjured up large clouds around the school, with thunder booming from all directions. "This is really bad!" said Adrien, horrified at the site. "What are we gonna do?!" asked Joe.


	6. Chapter 6

Silvia, with a determined look on her face, stood her ground, and threw her yo-yo into the air, exclaiming, "Lucky Charm!" A ball and chain appeared before her, and landed on the ground with a loud thud; not wanting to get hurt, Silvia leaped into Marinette's arms, frightened. "A ball and chain...? What am I supposed to do with this?" Silvia asked. "Trust me, Silvia, it's like that all the time. You never know what the Lucky Charm will give you," said Marinette. "Do you have any ideas?" asked Joe. Silvia looked at the ball and chain, and noticed it had an ankle cuff on it. She then looked up at Alastor. "I have an idea, but I don't know how I'm going to do it," she said. "Any idea is better than none," said Adrien. "And you better hurry with figuring out how to do it!"

The lightning began to strike, and the group scattered frantically across the school, avoiding the lightning. While running, she looked up at the roof of the school, and suddenly, it all made sense. "I've figured it out!" Silvia shouted in excitement. The four of them gathered around as Silvia explained the plan. Alastor, meanwhile, was gathering all of his energy, and created a giant sword. "Killing two birds with one stone, are we?" asked Hawk Moth, intrigued. "Or, in this case, four."

Alastor dove down, intending to defeat the quartet with one fell swoop; Adrien, however, noticed the sword, and shouted, "Jump!" The four, on cue, jumped to avoid the slash, and Marinette kicked Alastor out of the way. He tossed the sword away, and angrily flew up to the sky, intending on creating another tornado. "If we're gonna do anything, it better be now, Silvia!" said Joe. "Right!" Silvia agreed. "Everyone - split up as planned!"

Adrien and Silvia took off in one direction, and Joe and Marinette took off in another. Alastor frustratingly watched them hide in the building, declaring, "You can't run forever, punks! I WILL have the ultimate battle!" Suddenly, Marinette and Adrien appeared opposite to each other on the roof of the school, and Marinette said, "Sorry, Alastor, but this ultimate battle is coming to an end." "And the winner is - us!" finished Adrien. They then leapt in the air, attacking Alastor from both directions, and shouting "Red Hot Kick!" and "Cool Blue Kick!" in sync. Alastor laughed. "Do you never learn?" He flew upwards, leaving Marinette and Adrien to crash into each other. Silvia, however, leapt upwards off of Adrien and cuffed Alastor's leg with the chain. "Oh, we learn," said Silvia. "We don't repeat the same tactic twice!"

The weight of the ball and chain harshly pulled Alastor back down to ground level, and Alastor could not get himself free. He angrily looked at the cuff, and almost destroyed it, before Joe came out of nowhere and shouted, "Cataclysm!", destroying the skull on Alastor's head. "No!" shouted Hawk Moth from his lair. Alastor returned to normal, and a little black butterfly flew away. "And now, you have to capture the akuma!" Marinette said. Silvia nodded and said, "No more evildoing for you, little akuma." She opened her yo-yo and flung it at the butterfly, shouting, "Time to de-evilize!" The butterfly was caught by the yo-yo, and Silvia, grabbing the yo-yo, said, "Gotcha!" She then opened the yo-yo again, and a white butterfly flew out instead, and Silvia said, "Bye bye, little butterfly!"

"Ugh...what happened?" Alastor said, in a confused state. "And why are you two dressed as each other?" "You were akumatized, and you turned into this big demon!" said Joe. "You made this big tornado, and we ended up having to swap powers!" explained Adrien. Silvia remembered something. "Oh, right! Before I forget:" She unhooked Alastor from the ball and chain, and threw it up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The damage to the school disappeared, and Adrien, Marinette, Joe, and Silvia detransformed. Silvia and Joe handed the earrings and ring to Marinette and Adrien, and Adrien and Marinette handed the watches back to Joe and Silvia. The rest of the school came out cheering. "Good thing we got our items back before anyone else noticed," Adrien whispered to Marinette. They quickly hid their kwamis from the crowd.

"You did it, guys!" Kim said, in excitement. "It was so cool, it was almost like a real life movie!" He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Can I have your guys's autographs?" he said, handing the items to Joe and Silvia, and they happily obliged. Kim then handed the piece of paper and pen to Alastor, who looked confused. "But...I'm the bad guy," he said. "True, but you were still the star of the show! You looked so cool, even though you were akumatized! And I love your work in the Viewtiful Joe movies too!" Kim explained. Alastor, touched, quickly took the piece of paper and scribbled on it, before handing it back quickly; he didn't want to have anyone know he was being emotional.

Hawk Moth, in his lair, was very upset. "Keep celebrating all you want, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But it won't be long before we have OUR ultimate battle!" His lair closed.

Max and Markov entered from the crowd of students. "Oh, Max! How did making the portal go?" asked Marinette. "It was a huge success!" Max said enthusiastically. "With the help of the students who fled to the science lab, we were able to build it in no time!" Markov said. Max turned it on, and it showed a city with signs saying "Movieland" on them - it was Joe and Silvia's home.

Joe suddenly had an idea. "Say...would you two like to come into our world for a quick minute?" Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. Adrien, being the fan of the Viewtiful Joe movies he is, nodded eagerly. "Sure!" said Marinette. The four walked into the portal, and Marinette and Adrien were blown away by how cool the city looked. A whoosh was heard, and the four looked off to see Alastor flying away.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Joe said. "It was fun teaming up with you two!" said Silvia. "I couldn't agree more," said Marinette. "We'll definitely call you if we need some help over in Paris," said Adrien. The four of them fist bumped, and said, "Pound it!", before Joe and Silvia walked away, and Marinette and Adrien walked back into the portal.

Joe and Silvia were walking through the city, when they walked by a store with action figures inside; two figures quickly caught Joe's eye, and he gasped, pulling Silvia towards the window. "It's them!" said Silvia, recognizing the figures. "Ladybug and Cat Noir! I didn't even know this store had them!" Joe quickly ran inside to purchase the figures for himself.

"You know, I'm really going to miss those two," said Adrien. "Would a date to the movies make you feel better?" asked Marinette. "I hear Viewtiful Joe is playing this evening!" "You just read my mind. I'd love to join you, m'lady," he said, winking. The two then made their way to the theater.


End file.
